Carpe Diem Baby Ouvre les yeux
by Lylyne67
Summary: Cela fait trop longtemps que Shunsui garde son secret... Il faut qu'il parle, qu'il lui avoue, qu'il se libère de ce poids qui le hante depuis des siècles.


**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby – Ouvre les yeux

**Pairing** : Shunsui / Juushiro

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : Alternative au chapitre 27 de Carpe Diem Baby. A la fin de la réunion des capitaines et après une nouvelle prise de bec, Juushiro suit son ami dans son bureau privé.

**Warning** : Encore du citron, et j'aime ça !

.

Jusshiro s'était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil moelleux, attendant que Shunsui revienne avec deux tasses fumantes. Cette question ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête. Pourquoi le commandant refusait-il qu'il parte en mission à Hueco Mundo ?

Le capitaine de la treizième division était plutôt qualifié et il n'avait plus à prouver sa force, tout le monde la connaissait, alors pourquoi se priver d'un élément qui pourrait faire pencher la balance du côté de la Soul Society ?

Et il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi son ami de toujours ne voulait pas lui expliquer les raisons de son refus. Il venait de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas vivre la même situation que Renji et Ichigo. Mais étant donné qu'il ne savait pas ce que ces deux hommes avaient vécu, cela équivalait à une réponse dans le vide.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le brun revenir de la petite salle attenante au bureau. Kyoraku s'était installé sur le fauteuil en face du sien et le regardait tendrement en train de fixer le vide.

« Alors Juushiro, comment ça va en ce moment ? »

Surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui, il détourna le visage pour regarder son ami et lui sourit timidement, un peu gêné parce qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

« Pardon ?

- Comment tu te sens ces derniers temps ? Tu vas bien ? Ta santé je veux dire.

- Oh. Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout va plutôt bien. Ces derniers temps j'ai de moins en moins de crises. C'est bon signe. Du moins, je pense.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux… Je suis désolé de ne plus passer autant de temps avec toi que je ne le voudrais. Je m'en veux un peu.

- Ce n'est rien Shunsui, tu es commandant maintenant, tu as beaucoup plus de travail que par le passé. Et je ne pense pas que Sasakibe soit aussi conciliant que Nanao pour les tâches administratives, il ne doit pas te laisser te reposer souvent. »

Le brun rit un instant avant de reprendre.

« C'est vrai. Elle me manque ma petite Nanao, je pouvais faire mes siestes tranquillement quand elle était là. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de rester aujourd'hui. Pour une fois je ne croule pas sous les dossiers et j'aimerais rattraper le temps perdu. Tu me manques, Juushiro. »

L'albinos étira un sourire timide, gêné, une pointe de rougeur s'était dessinée sur ses joues face à tant de franchise à laquelle il n'était pas habitué venant de Kyoraku. Pour couper le contact visuel, il prit sa tasse de thé et souffla légèrement dessus avant d'en boire une gorgée.

« Alors, par quoi veux-tu commencer Shunsui ?

- Comment ça ?

- Oui, tu veux passer du temps avec moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux me raconter pour commencer ?

- Oh… »

Le soutaicho fit son possible pour dissimuler la déception dans sa voix et dans les traits de son visage. En entendant la question d'Ukitake, il avait espéré qu'il sous-entendait autre chose.

Depuis le temps qu'il lui envoyait des signaux, qu'il faisait de clairs sous-entendus quand ils étaient seuls, il avait osé espérer que l'albinos se rende enfin compte que ce qui le liait à lui était plus fort qu'une simple amitié datant de l'académie.

Mais peut-être finalement qu'il s'y prenait mal, qu'il ne disait pas les mots qu'il fallait, qu'il ne faisait pas les gestes qu'il fallait pour que Juushiro comprenne son amour pour lui. Depuis des années, il cachait ce sentiment au fond de lui, il essayait de penser à autre chose quand il se trouvait en sa présence, mais rien n'y faisait.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait cet homme si noble d'apparence, si distingué, si fort et pourtant si fragile à cause de cette maladie qui le rongeait, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de s'accélérer, de battre la chamade à lui en faire mal à la poitrine.

Longtemps il avait essayé d'enfouir ces sentiments au plus profond de lui, cherchant à oublier ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en jouant les jolis cœurs à droite et à gauche. Il s'était fait une vraie réputation de tombeur, réussissant à tous les coups à mettre sa proie dans son lit.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, c'était le visage de Juushiro qui se dessinait derrière ses paupières closes. Il avait fini par se faire à l'idée que, s'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir près de lui dans sa vie, au moins, il ferait tout pour rester le plus proche de lui possible.

Voyant son ami perdu dans des pensées qui ne semblaient pas très réjouissantes, Ukitake se redressa sur son fauteuil, essayant de se rapprocher du commandant sans pour autant se lever de son fauteuil.

« Shunsui, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Hein ? Oui, oui, ça va. Je réfléchissais simplement à quelque chose.

- C'est le travail qui te tracasse de la sorte ?

- Il y a un peu de ça oui… Mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de parler boulot pour le moment. Pas avec toi, on a bien d'autres choses à se dire.

- Shunsui ?

- Oui ? »

Juushiro inspira une grande bouffée d'air, il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas plaire du tout à Kyoraku. Il lui avait déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises de ne plus revenir sur le sujet. Et la dernière fois était il y avait quelques minutes à peine, avant de rentrer dans ce bureau.

Mais il en avait besoin, il lui fallait cette réponse. Il devait savoir à quoi s'en tenir pour comprendre enfin pourquoi son ami ne voulait pas qu'il participe à cette mission de reconnaissance.

« Shunsui, dis-moi, s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je parte pour Hueco Mundo. Ils pourraient avoir besoin de moi là-bas, mon expérience pourrait les aider et puis je…

- Ca suffit Juushiro ! »

Le brun tenta d'évacuer toute la fumée qui s'était installée dans son cerveau en entendant l'albinos lui demander des comptes une nouvelle fois. Le ton qu'il avait employé avait fait sursauter son ami et il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été aussi sec.

« Excuse-moi, je suis désolé de m'être énervé comme ça. Mais comprends-moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles là bas, ta santé est fragile et la quatrième division n'arriverait peut-être pas assez vite pour te soigner s'il t'arrivait quelque chose là-bas.

- Shunsui, je viens de te dire que j'allais mieux ces derniers temps, je suis en pleine forme.

- Non. Je… S'il-te-plaît, essaye au moins de comprendre.

- Comment tu veux que je comprenne si tu ne m'expliques pas ? Ma santé fragile n'est pas une excuse valable. Tu me caches quelque chose. Tu me dis que c'est dangereux, que la quatrième division ne sera peut-être pas assez rapide pour soigner les blessés. Pourtant tous les capitaines que tu envoies sont également précieux pour nos rangs et tu ne leur trouves pas cette excuse.

- Jusshiro, s'il-te-plaît… »

Kyoraku soupira, il avait conscience que l'albinos essayait de le mettre au pied du mur. Ca aurait été simple de le dire, de cracher le morceau. Trois petits mots, je t'aime. Mais comment être sûr qu'il n'allait pas gâcher une amitié vieille de plusieurs siècles ?

« Shunsui, depuis combien de temps sommes-nous amis ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de compter les années, j'en prendrais un gros coup de vieux.

- Eh bien alors, depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que tu peux tout me dire.

- C'est justement parce que nous sommes amis que je me tais. »

C'était au tour de Juushiro de pousser un long soupir las. Ils ne faisaient que tourner en rond, s'envoyant la balle chacun à tour de rôle. Il était presque prêt à abandonner la partie lorsque des bribes d'une conversation passée lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Le brun lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas vivre la même chose que Renji et Ichigo. Il n'avait pas vraiment relevé sur le coup, mais maintenant cette phrase tournait dans sa tête. Que pouvait-il être arrivé à ces deux-là ?

A ce qu'il sache, ils n'avaient pas été blessés et il ne leur était rien arrivé d'exceptionnel. Ce n'était pas ça, il savait qu'il cherchait dans la mauvaise direction. C'était Shunsui qui ne voulait pas vivre la même situation.

Soudain une lumière se fit dans son cerveau. Un détail qui jusqu'à présent lui avait paru anodin, sur lequel il ne s'était jamais penché. Mais s'il creusait un peu plus, peut-être que… Il releva la tête vers son ami qui semblait totalement absorbé par la contemplation de sa tasse de thé.

« Shunsui ?

- Mmm ?

- Quand Byakuya est mort, c'est Ichigo qui l'a ramené. Mais il l'a ramené la veille de ses funérailles. Si je me souviens bien des bruits qui ont circulé, il l'a laissé chez Renji pour la nuit.

- Oui. »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison valable à ce que le rouquin ait agi ainsi. Il était au courant de quelque chose que tout le monde ignorait et ce ne pouvait être qu'une relation entre le capitaine de la sixième division et celui de la troisième.

Et ils venaient d'annoncer la mort de Grimmjow, et aussitôt, Kurosaki avait demandé à ne plus faire partie des missions de reconnaissance. Y aurait-il eu quelque chose entre eux également ?

Au final, ils avaient tous les deux perdu celui qu'ils aimaient. C'était ça la tragédie dont parlait Kyoraku ? Un violent tremblement suivi d'une quinte de toux le prit subitement et il manqua faire tomber sa tasse de thé au sol avant de la reposer précipitamment sur la table basse.

Shunsui c'était levé en sursaut pour rejoindre son ami quand il l'avait vu commencer à s'étouffer. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, un air inquiet sur le visage pendant qu'il lui demandait si tout allait bien.

Ukitake ne répondit pas immédiatement, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il regardait le brun dans les yeux, essayant de trouver la moindre petite trace dans le regard de l'autre afin de confirmer la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. Mais il n'y voyait rien, rien d'exceptionnel, c'était le même regard qu'il portait sur lui depuis de longues années. Rien ne semblait avoir changé.

« Tout va bien Juushiro ?

- Ce n'est rien, ça va… C'est juste… Je me suis monté un bateau, et ça m'a tellement surpris que j'en ai avalé de travers. »

Juushiro prit les mains de Shunsui, toujours posées sur ses épaules, dans les siennes. Un geste totalement anodin, qu'il avait déjà eu des centaines de fois quand il voulait rassurer le brun, mais cette fois, il eut du mal à les relâcher.

Ce fut le commandant qui les retira de la prise de l'albinos d'un geste brusque, un peu trop brusque même, qui les surprit tous les deux. La chaleur que dégageaient ces mains était tout bonnement trop tentatrice pour Kyoraku.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, ces derniers temps, se retrouver face à lui devenait trop compliqué, à la limite de l'ingérable. Et il en souffrait de plus en plus.

« Shunsui, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Le brun fit demi-tour. L'état de confusion dans lequel il se trouvait l'empêchait de regarder l'autre homme dans les yeux. Et pour lui mentir, lui tourner le dos était nettement plus approprié, au moins, il ne verrait pas son regard fuyant qui trahirait son mensonge.

« Rien. Rien du tout. Il m'arrive à moi aussi de ne pas être dans mon assiette. »

Juushiro se leva de son fauteuil et fit deux pas en direction de son ami, voulant mettre une main sur l'une de ses épaules. Mais Kyoraku, qui avait senti son geste, fit un mouvement sur le côté pour pouvoir esquiver le toucher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Shunsui ? Tu es vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps. »

Il fit volte-face si subitement que l'albinos en fit quelques pas vers l'arrière sous le coup de la surprise jusqu'à retomber mollement dans le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis auparavant. Il n'avait jamais vu ce regard chez Kyoraku, il y brillait quelque chose de nouveau, comme s'il était en colère.

Il s'était approché dangereusement de lui, tel un fauve avançant vers sa proie, jusqu'à poser les mains sur les épaules du capitaine de la treizième division avant de le secouer légèrement.

« Ce qui me prend ? Tu veux savoir ce qui me prend Juushiro ? »

Incapable de bouger ne serait-ce le moindre cil, entièrement subjugué par cette attitude nouvelle, Ukitake resta de marbre, attendant que son ami veuille bien poursuivre dans sa lancée.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi violente, mais si cela pouvait lui apporter la réponse qu'il attendait tant, autant subir quelques remous.

« Ouvre les yeux Juu, je t'aime ! Depuis des années, depuis des siècles ! Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal de rester près de toi comme ça, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, sans rien oser. Je suis complètement fou de toi et toi… Toi, tu ne me vois pas. »

Muet. Il était simplement muet. Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire maintenant était de fixer Shunsui, bouche bée, clignant des yeux par moments pour ne pas qu'ils s'assèchent.

L'idée que son ami puisse être amoureux de lui lui avait traversé l'esprit mais il l'avait rejetée tellement vite, pensant qu'il s'était lourdement trompé, que le choc n'en était que plus violent.

Les mains posées sur ses épaules dévièrent et passèrent dans son cou avant de se poser sur ses joues, maintenant son visage en place et le forçant à regarder les grands yeux bruns de Kyoraku.

« Il n'y a pas un jour qui ne passe sans que je ne pense à toi. Tu me hantes à chaque mouvement que je fais. Quand tu n'es pas là je crève d'envie de te voir et quand tu es avec moi je meurs de ne pouvoir te dire tout ce que j'ai au fond de moi. »

Il rapprocha son visage un peu plus près encore, jusqu'à poser son front contre celui d'Ukitake. Puis il ferma les yeux, de peur de voir du rejet dans ceux de son ami.

« Et j'ai tellement peur, Juushiro, tellement peur que tu me repousses, que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, de te perdre à tout jamais, que je n'ai jamais pu te le dire. Je me suis caché derrière des faux semblants, des prétextes insensés, pour ne jamais avoir à te le révéler. Je t'en prie Juu, même si tu ne m'aimes pas en retour, ne me laisse pas. »

L'albinos, toujours silencieux, sentait le corps de Shunsui trembler légèrement. Ses paupières étaient toujours closes mais il voyait tout le trouble qui l'agitait. Son souffle s'était accéléré autant que celui du brun, son cœur cognait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et sa gorge s'était resserrée.

Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que le commandant puisse être capable de dire de si belles choses. Tous ces mots l'avaient profondément touché, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à cette déclaration.

Il prit doucement les mains de Kyoraku dans les siennes, l'obligeant ainsi à relâcher son visage et d'une pression des doigts sur ses paumes, lui demanda de rouvrir les yeux pour y voir toute la sincérité de ses paroles.

Derrière les paupières tremblotantes, il pouvait distinguer une larme que le brun s'évertuait à garder prisonnière de ses orbes. Emu, Ukitake se redressa lentement pour se relever, entrainant le brun dans son mouvement et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

Il ne savait pas exactement quoi lui dire, quelle formule serait la plus adéquate pour ce genre de situation, mais il sentait le besoin de rassurer son ami, de lui faire comprendre par cette étreinte qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il sentit le corps de Shunsui se détendre peu à peu contre le sien, ses nerfs se calmer doucement et son souffle se fit à nouveau plus lent et plus régulier.

Une fois calmé, ce fut Kyoraku qui se détacha des bras de l'autre en premier et il reposa une grande main chaude sur une joue qui avait pris une légère teinte rosée.

« S'il-te-plaît Juu, ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je vais faire. »

Il approcha son visage lentement tout en tenant l'albinos de son autre bras par la taille pour qu'il ne puisse pas reculer et dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse, afin de ne pas l'effrayer, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Juushiro.

Ukitake posa ses mains sur les épaules de Shunsui dans l'optique de le repousser, mais avant qu'il ne puisse exercer la moindre pression, la langue de son ami vint chatouiller ses lèvres et un frisson tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu lui fit perdre toute envie de s'écarter de ce grand corps robuste.

Au moment où les lèvres de l'albinos s'ouvrirent pour lui laisser le passage, le brun glissa ses mains dans le bas du dos de son ami et rapprocha leurs corps encore un peu plus, se collant littéralement à lui.

Il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'il devait penser. Certes, Juushiro ne l'avait pas repoussé, mais était-ce réellement une invitation à débuter une relation entre eux ? Pouvait-il se laisser aller dans ses sentiments ou devait-il encore éviter de se bercer d'illusions ?

Il sentait Juushiro se détendre petit à petit contre lui, participant plus activement à leur baiser, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne, resserrant ses doigts sur ses épaules. Malgré tout, cette petite pointe d'appréhension lui nouait toujours l'estomac.

Shunsui avait envie de caresser son dos, de glisser ses doigts sensuellement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, tout son être lui criait de le faire, pourtant, il n'osait pas. Il s'était jeté à l'eau pour le baiser, mais pousser l'échange plus loin serait peut-être trop brusque pour son ami.

Pourtant, ce baiser qui ne cessait toujours pas, ces lèvres qui restaient délibérément collées contre les siennes ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à une invitation.

A bout de souffle, Kyoraku s'écarta d'Ukitake, le gardant néanmoins dans ses bras et sans oser le regarder dans les yeux, il plongea son visage vers le cou de l'albinos et le picora de petits baisers pour remonter vers son oreille.

Si tant est que cela fut encore possible, il resserra d'un cran son étreinte, emprisonnant littéralement le corps du capitaine de la treizième division contre le sien.

« Juushiro, je t'en prie, si tu ne veux pas de moi, si tu veux que j'arrête, repousse-moi maintenant. Dans quelques secondes, il sera trop tard et je ne pourrai plus répondre de moi. »

L'albinos était pris entre deux feux. Il avait conscience qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé cette situation, qu'il ne l'avait jamais envisagée ni même espérée. Pourtant ces sensations qui lui parcouraient le corps, il ne les avait plus ressenties depuis bien trop longtemps.

Repousser Shunsui et risquer de le perdre à jamais ou se laisser aller, se laisser porter à la dérive et risquer également de le perdre à jamais si quelque chose tournait mal ? C'était un choix cornélien.

Et plus il laissait passer de temps avant de donner sa réponse, plus sa volonté l'abandonnait au fur et à mesure de ces petits picotements qui envahissaient sa nuque et des papillons qui volaient dans son estomac sous l'effet des baisers et des coups de langue à la base de son cou.

Comme le disait le proverbe, qui ne dit mot consent. Alors Ukitake prit une grande inspiration avant d'enrouler ses bras autour des épaules du brun et de pencher sa tête sur le côté pour laisser plus de place à ces lèvres gourmandes.

Ce fut comme si le cœur de Shunsui explosait. D'un simple petit geste, l'albinos venait de lui donner l'autorisation de continuer et si cela n'aurait pas gâché le moment qu'il était en train de vivre, il en aurait volontiers versé des larmes de joie et de soulagement.

D'un geste d'une infinie douceur, il avait dénudé l'épaule de Juushiro pour l'embrasser et la caresser du bout des doigts. Il sentait la peau se réchauffer sous ton toucher et quand il frôlait un endroit plus sensible que d'autres, le corps de l'albinos se tendait délicieusement dans ses bras.

« Je veux découvrir ton corps, j'ai envie de découvrir ton odeur. Juushiro. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour. »

Seul un murmure incompréhensible lui répondit. Etaient-ce seulement des mots qui s'étaient échappés de la bouche de l'albinos ? Peut-être au fond n'était-ce qu'un soupir de contentement, une approbation de plus pour qu'il continue plus avant.

Shunsui fit alors comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et ôta entièrement le haori et le shihakusho du capitaine de la treizième division pour poser son visage contre son torse et inspirer profondément, comme pour imprimer dans ses narines la senteur que pouvait avoir cette peau pâle.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'un instant pareil ? Il ne comptait plus les fois où il s'était pelotonné dans ses couvertures, serrant un oreiller contre lui, imaginant qu'il s'agissait du corps de son ami.

Et maintenant qu'il était en train de vivre son rêve, il se sentait comme transporté. Ses pieds semblaient ne plus toucher terre, son esprit s'était envolé.

Il entendait le cœur de Juushiro cogner un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine, ce cœur qu'il voulait ravir depuis bien longtemps était enfin à lui. Il posa ses lèvres à l'endroit où palpitait l'organe pour y laisser de petits baisers.

Les doigts de l'albinos vinrent s'emmêler dans ses cheveux au sommet de son crâne et Kyoraku releva la tête. Il se redressa pour se retrouver à nouveau en face de son visage.

« Tu veux bien de moi ? »

Ukitake ne sut pas trop pourquoi il avait répondu oui. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il s'agissait d'une réponse évidente. En aucun cas il n'aurait pu lui refuser ce moment. Tous ses sens s'étaient emballés au contact des mains chaudes et puissantes sur sa peau. Ces baisers furtifs sur sa poitrine l'avaient transporté.

Comme si cette situation était logique, comme s'il savait que tôt ou tard cela allait arriver. Et ce qui l'étonna au plus haut point était que ce ne se soit pas produit plus tôt. Au final, que de temps perdu !

Quand il avait entendu son ami acquiescer doucement à sa demande, le brun fondit sur ses lèvres, dans un baiser bien plus poussé et plus profond que le premier qu'ils avaient échangé quelques minutes plus tôt. Shunsui s'était enflammé d'un simple petit mot.

Ses doigts brûlaient le creux du dos de Juushiro et celui-ci ne put que soupirer d'aise contre la bouche du commandant, jouant avec sa langue sur les lèvres du brun. Une pointe de déception le prit à la gorge lorsque le baiser cessa.

Mais si les lèvres de Shunsui avaient quitté les siennes, ce n'était que pour mieux se lier à son cou. La langue se frayait un passage partant de la naissance de son épaule jusqu'à l'arrière de l'oreille, endroit particulièrement sensible chez lui.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher un petit gémissement à chaque fois que le muscle humide venait chatouiller le petit creux derrière son lobe et ses doigts se crispaient dans la longue chevelure ondulée alors qu'il sentait son envie se réveiller.

Kyoraku l'avait poussé vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à nouveau assis dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté. Le brun s'était agenouillé entre ses jambes et couvrait son torse de baisers sensuels tout en caressant ses côtes.

Ukitake ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un jeu ou bien d'une petite part de timidité de son ami, mais cette langue qui courait sur sa peau évitait soigneusement ses boutons de chair. Elle s'amusait parfois à en faire le tour sans jamais passer dessus. Et cette sensation était tout bonnement une torture pour lui qui sentait son désir grimper en flèche de seconde en seconde.

« Shunsui… »

Il avait attendu que l'albinos prononce un mot pour pouvoir pousser ses caresses à un niveau plus osé. Mais là, son nom prononcé à voix basse, de manière presque suppliante, lui avait envoyé une violente décharge électrique.

Il enroula ses bras dans le dos de son ami pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui et alla directement mordiller un mamelon depuis longtemps dressé. Le commandant sentit le souffle de Juushiro se stopper à l'instant même où ses dents avaient frôlé le téton et tout son corps s'était raidi avant qu'un soupir ne vienne s'échapper de sa gorge.

Il tortura les deux boutons de chair pendant plusieurs minutes, se délectant des sons qu'il entendait, ravi de savoir qu'il était celui qui plongeait Ukitake dans cet état de luxure.

Puis, aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, il quitta la poitrine de l'albinos pour lui donner un nouveau baiser. Un baiser doux et tendre, avant de se reculer légèrement et de poser sa tête sur l'une des cuisses du capitaine de la treizième division.

L'albinos caressa tendrement ses cheveux, comme pour l'encourager à poursuivre sur sa belle lancée. De là où il était, Shunsui pouvait voir très clairement, malgré les vêtements qui la dissimulait, la bosse qui s'était formée à son entrejambe.

Lentement, dans des mouvements presque imperceptibles, il avait approché son visage de cette proéminence et quand il en fut assez près, il déposa ses lèvres dessus. Il sentit aussitôt les doigts de Juushiro se resserrer davantage dans ses boucles.

Kyoraku releva la tête pour se positionner bien en face et ouvrit la bouche afin de faire glisser ses dents sur le tissu du hakama, râpant allègrement l'érection qui se cachait en dessous. Il l'enserrait de ses lèvres, jouait de sa langue dessus, mouillant légèrement l'étoffe.

N'y tenant plus, le capitaine de la treizième division gesticulait en tout sens, priant pour que ce supplice prenne fin, pour que le brun se décide enfin à prodiguer ses soins à même sa peau douloureusement tendue.

Il souleva ses hanches du fauteuil, invitant par là Shunsui à lui ôter ses derniers vêtements. L'impatience grondait en lui en sentant le pantalon glisser lentement le long de ses jambes.

« Shunsui… S'il-te-plaît. »

Le ton odieusement sensuel de sa voix lui avait presque fait perdre toute contenance. Kyoraku devait lutter contre son envie de le retourner sur place pour s'enfoncer directement et violemment dans ses chairs.

Au lieu de cela, il prit son mal en patience et s'approcha à nouveau de cette verge dressée qui lui faisait tant envie. Il fit glisser sa langue sur toute sa longueur avant de jouer avec le sommet en de petits coups aguicheurs.

Il le tuait à petit feu, Juushiro se consumait littéralement de l'intérieur, son sang bouillait dans ses veines et chaque inspiration qu'il prenait lui brûlait les poumons. Le commandant semblait s'amuser à ses dépends et jouer de son état qui nécessitait de plus en plus un soulagement.

Aussi, pour ne plus avoir à subir cette torture, il attrapa fermement à deux mains les cheveux de Shunsui à leur base pour faire baisser ce visage droit sur son membre pour l'obliger à le prendre entièrement en bouche.

Aussitôt la chaleur se répandant autour de son sexe, il poussa un long râle de bienêtre et lâcha sa prise douloureuse sur le cuir chevelu du brun pour le laisser y aller à son rythme.

Pendant un court instant, Kyoraku n'avait su que faire. Il avait été tellement surpris par le geste de son ami qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais une fois que son cerveau eut imprimé le fait qu'il en demandait plus, il se rasséréna.

Ses lèvres se refermèrent à la base de la verge et il appliqua un long mouvement de succion sur toute sa longueur. Cela eut pour effet de contracter tous les muscles d'Ukitake. Sa tête s'était immédiatement rejetée en arrière et il avait ouvert la bouche en grand pour laisser échapper un cri de plaisir.

Puis sa bouche descendit à nouveau lentement jusqu'à la garde, sa langue caressant la veine palpitante avant de reproduire à nouveau le même schéma de succion. Il refit ce même geste à plusieurs reprises avant de lâcher le sexe pour reprendre possession des lèvres de l'albinos.

Pendant leur baiser, il avait empoigné la hampe de Juushiro, en appréciant sa dureté, et avait appliqué un mouvement de vas et viens suffisamment rapide pour que le souffle du capitaine de la treizième division se saccade mais pas assez pour l'aider à atteindre la jouissance.

Il retourna alors vers l'entrejambe qu'il avait délaissé en n'omettant aucune parcelle du torse pâle de ses lèvres lors de sa descente. Il continuait de le masturber pendant que sa bouche se refermait autour de ses bourses, les taquinant également de sa langue.

Sa main libre, appuyée sur l'accoudoir fut attrapée par celle de l'albinos et il en porta trois doigts à sa bouche qu'il lécha avec gourmandise. Et dire que Shunsui pensait devoir y aller doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, voilà qu'Ukitake prenait lui-même les devants pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en désirait plus.

Et cette langue sur ses phalanges, qui jouait avec, qui parfois s'insinuait entre deux doigts pour chatouiller les jointures, qui les enduisait de salive pour les humidifier au maximum, cette langue le faisait durcir comme jamais.

Kyoraku avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Ses vêtements semblaient peser une tonne sur ses épaules et comme habités par un radiateur dont le bouton était tourné à son maximum. A contrecœur, il défit sa main de l'emprise de la bouche de Juushiro pour ôter ces tissus trop encombrants.

La précipitation, l'envie et le tremblement de ses doigts l'empêchaient de défaire correctement son obi, sans compter qu'il s'évertuait à garder ses yeux dans ceux de celui qui serait désormais son compagnon et qu'il refusait tout nettement de couper ce contact visuel pour jeter un œil à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Enfin nu, il s'approcha à nouveau du capitaine de la treizième division et se replaça à l'endroit qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt, agenouillé entre ses jambes. Ukitake avait bougé dans son fauteuil, il s'était adossé plus confortablement, s'allongeant à moitié contre le dossier rembourré et avait relevé une de ses jambes en posant son pied sur l'accoudoir, afin de relever légèrement son bassin.

Cette position, on ne peut plus indécente, révélant à Shunsui la moindre petite parcelle de son anatomie, avait tordu toutes les entrailles du brun qui avança sa main aux doigts mouillés vers l'anneau de chair de l'albinos.

Le brun s'était redressé pour se pencher vers Juushiro et l'embrasser amoureusement pendant que son index se frayait lentement un passage dans son antre. Il l'avait senti soupirer contre ses lèvres, comme soulagé de se sentir enfin possédé. Pourtant le commandant n'avait pas encore fait un seul mouvement et il était entièrement persuadé de ne pas avoir touché sa prostate. Se pouvait-il qu'Ukitake ait été stimulé au point d'apprécier cette simple intrusion ?

Il fallait croire que oui. S'aidant de sa jambe repliée sur l'accoudoir, il faisait de légers mouvements de hanches au même rythme que le doigt de Kyoraku afin de l'aider à trouver plus rapidement le point sensible tant convoité.

« Shunsui, je t'en prie, un deuxième. »

Le brun déglutit. Cette voix, toujours aussi aguicheuse, lui déconnectait le cerveau. Il enfonça un second doigt dans l'étau serré de ses chairs pour en écarter les parois. Aussitôt, les mouvements de l'albinos s'amplifièrent, il donnait des coups de hanches de plus en plus puissants pour aider les phalanges à s'introduire plus profondément en lui.

Le commandant n'avait presque rien à faire, il aurait très bien pu se contenter de rester immobile que Juushiro aurait lui-même trouvé sa prostate et l'aurait stimulée à grands coups de bassin. Il n'en revenait pas, tout ça était tellement inattendu.

Ukitake serrait fortement le cuir des accoudoirs dans ses doigts à chaque fois qu'il sentait les trois doigts venir chatouiller son point G et entrecoupait ses soupirs par de petits cris de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas retenir. Il essayait bien de les étouffer dans la bouche de son amant mais c'était peine perdue, leurs baisers ne duraient pas bien longtemps, l'air lui manquant bien trop rapidement.

N'y tenant plus, et sa jambe relevée le faisant légèrement souffrir, l'albinos repoussa un Shunsui étonné de le voir couper court à ce moment de plaisir et se dépêcha de se relever pour débarrasser la table basse de son contenu d'un mouvement sec du bras. Puis il y conduit le commandant en le poussant à s'allonger dessus.

Juushiro s'approcha alors lentement de lui et plaça son visage à hauteur de son sexe pour le prendre en bouche et jouer avec comme il avait joué de ses doigts auparavant. Kyoraku rejeta sa tête en arrière et plongea ses doigts dans la longue chevelure blanche, se laissant totalement aller grâce à la chaleur qui entourait sa verge et qui se propageait dans tout son corps.

Ce moment ne dura malheureusement pas assez au goût du brun, mais il fut bien vite comblé par le capitaine de la treizième division qui se plaça à califourchon au dessus de lui pour s'empaler lui-même d'un mouvement brusque sur la colonne de chair du commandant.

Surpris, Shunsui releva la tête et vit le visage de son amant. Extatique. Il semblait totalement perdu dans son plaisir, sa peau blanche prenait une petite couleur rosée, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'extase et ses pupilles dilatées trahissaient son émoi.

« Juu.

- J'en peux plus Shunsui, il faut… Il faut que tu m'aides à jouir. »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement plaintif de plaisir à la seule entente de la demande de Juushiro. Trop occupé à se remémorer cette phrase ô combien érotique, il n'avait pas accédé au souhait de l'albinos, se contentant de le regarder se lever et se baisser autour de son membre.

Ses chairs étaient tellement serrées contre sa verge, il se sentait littéralement aspiré par l'anneau de chair qui se contractait à chaque fois qu'il allait toucher sa prostate. Les soupirs langoureux de plus en plus explicites de son amant le ramenèrent à la réalité et il passa ses bras dans le dos d'Ukitake pour l'entrainer dans un profond baiser.

Pendant que leurs langues jouaient ensemble, ses mains glissèrent vers ses hanches et les agrippèrent fortement afin qu'il puisse lui aussi donner quelques coups de reins puissants, donnant une petite note sauvage dans leurs ébats.

Les mouvements de Juushiro se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques, le plaisir qui l'envahissait commençait à l'empêcher de coordonner tous ses muscles pour bouger à son aise. Son souffle de plus en plus court et ses cris de bienêtre encouragèrent Kyoraku à y aller encore un peu plus fort.

Soudain, l'albinos se cambra vers l'arrière, comme pris de convulsion et laissa échapper une exclamation de pur plaisir pendant qu'il se déversait sur le torse du commandant. Quelques derniers coups désordonnés et le brun en fit de même dans le fourreau de chair qui l'enserrait toujours.

Leurs poitrines se soulevant toujours de manière saccadée au rythme de leur respiration, Shunsui se tourna vers Ukitake et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter, il était fou de cet homme.

« Juu, jure-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais.

- Comment pourrais-je quitter le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu ? »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Et voilà, ceci tourne définitivement la page de Carpe Diem Baby. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je vous retrouverai pour mes prochaines fictions.**

**Note 2 : Je remercie infiniment toutes celles (et ceux) qui m'ont lue, qui ont apprécié et qui m'ont encouragée dans l'élaboration de ce projet.**

**.**

**AVIS IMPORTANT**

_**J'ai malheureusement constaté ces derniers temps que je ne suis plus capable de publier aussi souvent que je le désirerais et cela m'attriste beaucoup. Pour pallier à ce petit problème, je vais prendre une petite pause avant de m'atteler à la suite. Dans ce but, j'ai décidé de ne plus rien publier avant le mois de janvier 2012, cela me permettra de prendre un peu d'avance et de pouvoir écrire en toute sérénité. Ne vous en faites pas, je n'abandonne en aucun cas mes fictions et mes projets, je reste toujours joignable pour celles qui ont un compte sur fanfiction. J'ai même déjà commencé l'écriture de nouveaux OS. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous pourrez suivre l'évolution et la date de parution de mes projets sur ma page de profil.**_

_**A très bientôt,**_

_**Lylyne67**_


End file.
